


A Kiss for good Luck

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance and Shiro get together in the end, Lance kisses everyone, Last Kiss, M/M, Random ficlet, one of those five + one but not really, pure fluff, short mucho shortness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Lance wanted a kiss before the big fight with Zarkon, and now soon realises that every moment could be his last so instead of expecting kisses, he's going to start giving them.





	A Kiss for good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm working on a full plot multichapter fanfic. This is not that fic but to not focus and take too long I'm going to be doing these random prompts.

****

They almost died.

At first it felt like a dream, Lance was in a sci-fi action movie where nothing could go wrong. They fought a war, saved lives and he was a hero.

He had no idea his bubble would pop so drastically.

 

He felt the change in the atmosphere, in everything they did. Pidge was more driven, Hunk more sober and kept his anxieties to himself. And the others were more closed off than usual.

He slowly came to the realisation that they were lucky to be alive, at the cost of Shiro.

No one knew what happened when the found the Black Lion unresponsive and Shiro nowhere to be seen, it destroyed them.   
Then miraculously he came back, Shiro was found and he could be leader again everything was going back to normal.

But it wasn’t.

  
  


Now Keith decided to go with the Mamoura and it was his choice, to Lance it was like someone else was leaving, someone else he didn’t have a chance to say farewell to, like Shiro.

Then it got better a purple fuckboy david bowie counterpart called Lotor was added to their party. Lance distrusted him on sight and felt that maybe everyone was going to separate and leave him.

 

Maybe he might bite the dust, or someone on the team, it might sound stupid but he wanted to have as many moments with the team as possible. If his life flashes before his eyes he does want to have happy flashes. 

So he decided (last time he admits was a bit dumb) that he wanted a kiss for good luck, that was his way of getting closer with the team, maybe instead of expecting a kiss from them he should be doing the giving.

  
  


It started with a mission with Hunk, they were sent out with the Mamoura to liberate a planet, just as they were departing and saying goodbye to the others Lance felt nervous, it was easy just a little peck they knew he and Hunk were close so no worries.

“So is anyone going to give me a kiss goodbye?” They all groaned expectantly, and Lance instantly wrapped an arm around Hunks shoulder “Ah really? Where’s the love? At least I know Hunks on my side.” Before anyone knew what happened Lance pecked him on the cheek then proceeded to go to his lion.

 

“Hurry up Hunk, or we’re going to miss the Galra!” Hunk glanced at Lance then the others then back to Lance “Did that just happen?”

“Yes it did, is it really such a custom for humans to kiss before they depart?” Allura asked looking intrigued and with now knowing more about Lance, she wondered if maybe she insulted him last time he asked, She thought he was being his usual flirtatious self. Now that she knew him better maybe she was being rude to earthly customs.

 

“It’s not really a thing we do, but I just think...it might be a  _ lance  _ thing...maybe.” Pidge said, this put Allura at ease, oh so she had no worries.

 

Honestly Lance was internally panicking, kissing Hunk on the cheek like that in front of the others made him nervous, he placed his hands in front of his face and babbled to Hunk wanting to leave.

 

The next time he did it, started from a late night with Coran. The man stepped out of Pidges room with a drawn look on his face and Lance grimaced. Putting Pidge to bed was a nightmare.

“Hey Coran.” Coran flinched and plastered a smile on his face “Lance my boy,” Coran asked cheerfully and Lance had to cross his arms. He thought he was a master faker of his emotions, Coran has him beat.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Lance shrugged “I was going to bed, um...Just…” Lance rubbed his neck. Coran did everything for them, he helped them relax with the DND game nights, he helped ease the tension by being his wacky self. Lance could never recall saying thank you, he stepped forward and hugged Coran “Thank you for everything you do Coran.” 

 

Coran smiled and hugged him back “I understand, helping you Paladins is also helping me,” Lance knew Coran kept things hidden, heck they all did on this ship. Those problems had to wait while Zarkon was on the loose and boy did Lance know how unfair this was.

He moved forward and hugged Coran “Thanks Coran, for everything.” And he kissed him on his left cheek, and pulled back “Seriously we appreciate it,” And just like Hunk, Lance ran away again his ears glowing red.

Coran held his cheek stunned then turned away “Strange human customs.”

  
  
  


The third night Pidge wouldn’t sleep, again. Lance sat beside her and looked at the screen they were typing away at, colour coded. Lance will admit to himself it does make it easier, but he’ll never tell Pidge that.

 

“Pidge it’s late.” The typing continued and Lance sighed “I can’t force you, but is it really worth it to ruin your eyesight beyond repair and miss something valuable?” Lance trailed off when he wondered “have you eaten at all today?” Pidge stopped typing and glared at Lance.

“Lance, do you have any idea how close I am? No you don’t. Because  _ you  _ have a family, on earth like everyone else while  _ mine  _ is in space! Doing who knows what or good be dying for all I know. If I don’t find them then what is the point of even being out here! You don’t get it so leave me alone.” 

Lance would be mad or hurt if Pidge hadn’t started crying halfway through that.

He took her shoulder and drew her in close letting her unload, most times it’s better to just listen.

The angry yells teetered off into small sniffs, once settled Pidge, seemed to realise how exhausted she was.   
 “I should...go to bed,” Lance smiled “You should get as much rest who knows the galra might attack any minute.”

“Well if I’m pissed off enough, that could work in your favour.” Lance chuckled then kissed her forehead and leaned back “You go to sleep, I’ll tell coran you’re going to bed.”

“Lance?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you...suddenly kissing everyone.” 

 

Lance who made to stand fumbled, he couldn’t very well tell her could he?

“Because...I want to? I don’t really need a reason.”

Pidge smiled as if she could see through him, Lance held back from visibly squirming.

 

“Lance, I get it. Your secret's safe with me.”

Lance started to sweat and turned around robotically “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

  
  


Y’know the whole mouth to mouth was supposed to be romantic, Lance thought to himself.   
He admitted the scenario of Keith falling into the pool and almost drowning, was something no one saw coming.

Lance instantly thought back on his siblings when they were on the beach and he went on instinct, he checked Keith’s airways listened to his chest and without thinking pushed on his chest and started doing CPR before anyone could get over their shook of one of their paladins possible dying.

 

Lance pinched Keith’s nose opened his mouth and gave mouth to mouth, he went through the beats until Keith choked Lance helped him on his side as Keith upchucked a gallon full of water.

 

“You okay?” Lance asked patting his back and Keith spluttered coughing some more “Yeah,” He coughed, until he tensed and turned to Lance slowly “You didn’t…” 

Lance raised an eyebrow “I didn’t what?”

They head Pidge giggle away from them, both turned to see her smirking “Lance just did mouth to mouth.”

Both flushed red to their ears. 

  
  


It was awkward for the both of them after that. And both of the alteans freaked out that humans were so  _ fragile  _ they even crammed Keith into a cryo pod to remove the bruising from his chest.

Lance panicked! He would say but as they passed on the corner and flushed at the memory Lance held Keith's eyes “We never talk about this again.”

“Agreed.”

The whole castle didn’t shut up about it though.

 

Allura’s moment of kissing was not only funny, it was also not how Lance expected it. First of all  _ his  _ lips was nowhere  _ near  _ her face.

 

Let’s start from the beginning, the paladins including Allura arrived on a planet freely liberated from the Galra, as they helped the race become independent Lance saw a strange custom before his eyes.

 

The male’s would kiss the female on their ankles. At random times of the day it definitely caught Lance’s attention.

 

It was kind of romantic, Lance thought how they would tenderly hold their foot like cinderella and give a chaste kiss to the inside of the ankle.

One of them saw Lance staring and smiled “Would you like to try it?” Lance blinked “um what, sorry?” the beautiful alien raised her skirts and Lance flushed a brilliant red “I-I’m sorry what-”

“He can’t because he’s with me.” Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and Lance blinked up at Allura and was she taller than usual?

 

The alien bristled and Allura glanced at Lance with a raised eyebrow “Well Lance?” He felt totally lost until he saw she had removed her boot showing soft skin, he swallowed when she raised it. Towards him!

 

Lance found himself moving to one knee without prompting and held her leg tenderly, was he ever going to have this chance ever again!? He looked up and smiled “Thought you’d never ask.” He placed his lips on her ankle restraining himself for doing more and instead helped her back into her boot. This was JUST like Cinderella!

 

The alien sniffed and trodden of with a huff with her mate in toe, he fell behind her step and Lance glanced back at Allura and saw she was still maintaining her form and glaring at any Alien watching.

 

After the went back to the ship, Allura keeping a hand on his shoulder. Lance was completely buzzing with joy, but he had to ask.

“What was that about?”

Allura glanced at him and gave him a smirk, and he won’t admit it but Allura looked really cool like that.

“It is a custom that if you plan to serve a life of servitude to their mistress for as long as the contract holds.”

“So like a marriage?” He asked hopeful and Pidge snorted “More like consent to slavery. It’s not a happy thing.”

 

Seeing his confusion Allura added her input “This particular race believes that if you kiss the ankle of someone with higher power you give over yourself to them. You would’ve been trapped here without any knowledge.” Lance eyes widened at the implications, it was the Nyma incident all over again.

He gave Allura and coy grin “So I’m bound to you by servitude? Like-”

“It’s void once we leave the planet.”

“Oh.” If he sounded dejected...it was really obvious to the others.

 

Lance knew he wanted to give and receive kisses, but there was  _ one  _ person he did not want a kiss from.

He would rather burn the area with acid if he could.

 

But he kinda needed his hand so the burning will have to wait, currently he was glaring at the villian who kissed him on the hand, learning later that it was Keith who told  _ him  _ about it.

 

Probably revenge from the mouth to mouth fiasco, even though he saved Keith's life he dared to make his life a misery.

No one seemed to care, carrying on as normal while Lance was burning holes at the back of the perpetrators head, it wasn’t until Pidge saw him glaring and had to add a horrible input.

 

“Keith told him that glaring after the kiss means you like him.” Lance fumed his chest puffing out “I’m going to kill him!”

“Who?”

“Both of them! I don’t care if it was a ‘misunderstanding between races’” Lance quoted with a sour face “It was inappropriate and uncalled for!”

Pidge pulled a face “Jeez will you relax? It was only Lotor.”

Lance whirled around “Exactly! Lotor. Zarkons son who almost killed us by the way, kissed. My. hand.”

Pidge only shook her head “Well get used to it, Keith is tricking Lotor into courting you.”

 

“What!?” Lance cried out while Pidge was walking away “It’s another ‘cultural misunderstanding.’”

“Why is Keith doing this?” Now Pidge turned around “Oh it wasn’t Keith's idea...it was Allura’s.”

At his blank face, Pidge grinned deviously “It was for all those times you were obviously inappropriate with your flirting.”

Lance finally got it sorted, but what was worse was when Lotor realised what was happening at the implications he had the nerve to look  _ disgusted _ , and if Lance wasn’t offended before that certainly tipped him over the edge, call it malicious intent or whatever.

Lance had the brilliant idea to cut off Lotor’s hair.

The screech was brilliant and Lance even said “It is a cultural tradition on our planet to cut ones hair when you leave your home, or become an outcast. Why do you think everyone here has short hair?” Lotor only glared but because he believed Lance he didn’t do anything about it.

Keith said nothing either, he actually liked Lotor’s hair being short.

  
  


The last one...was the reason why he started this in the first place/

It was amidst a battle, Lance had kissed them all farwell even Lotor because fuck that guy and his cultural misunderstandings, he was getting along with Keith and he couldn’t leave the guy out.

 

When Red was shot down by one of those deranged druids, Lance was stranded and shot any one that got too close, but he was wearing thin. Shiro managed to help he leaped out of the black lion and both of them fought back to back.

If Lance wasn’t fending for his life he would say it was badass.

 

“Lance!” He didn’t see it, SHiro shoved him to the ground and Lance yelped and felt a shot vibrate through his core.

Shiro fell on top of him and Lance scrambled moving the bigger man of him then froze when he saw a spot of red on his spacesuit.

He panicked, was he shot? He touched the area and saw it wasn’t coming from him.

 

Lance scrambled and saw Shiro wasn’t moving “Shiro? Shiro…” Lance felt his breath rise and fall, he was unable to even check how bad the wounds were until he heard more shooting he glanced up and saw Galra and sentries coming towards them.

 

Lance could barely remember anything, he recalled blacking out screaming in rage and anger.

And suddenly Keith was in front of him “Lance- Lance calm down, we’re here.” Lance almost lunged for him, unable to compute that Keith was his ally.

“K-Keith.” Keith kept his hands on his shoulders “Everything’s fine, you got them.”

“S-Shiro.” Lance’s eye trailed but Keith grabbed his face and focused it back to him “Don’t look, Allura has him, we’re going back to the castle. Okay?” 

 

If Lance was more coherent he would wonder why Keith was talking to him like he was a kid or something. 

“Lance, we have to form Voltron without him, the Galra are still out there.”

“But Shiro-”   
“Will have a better chance if you get to your lion.” 

That stunned Lance blinking, right - right the galra. Lance nodded and made his way over, almost falling over a robotic sentry. He gazed down and gaped at the sheer number of sentries piled on top of one another.

 

Lance mind muted, hyper focused on the task at hand, he barely spoke at through the comms as everyone yelled around him.  All he wanted to do was make sure this battle ended, and ended now!  It was a blur, they were forming Voltron and fighting the galra, he was going through the motions, his hands were shaking.  And then it ended. It was over, and they were waiting outside the cryopod, and Shiro- god he looked horrible.   Lance covered his mouth, Shiro wouldn’t be like this if it wasn’t for him.

 

Days passed and each day was agonizing slow, he paced in front of the crypod and was driving Keith insane. The others barely spoke to him either, neither did Lotor which was a blessing as he always used to pester him. It wasn’t until it was time that the pod opened, that Lance finally came back to himself, felt less numb and more panicked he stood up anxious and waited for Shiro to wake up, his breath catching as it finally opened.

Shiro fell forward and before Keith could even move Lance beat him to it, Lance latched around Shiro and practically buried his head into the crook of Shiro’s shoulder.

“Never do that again!” He muffled out, Shiro still dazed and half asleep only blinked down at the teen in his arms “What?” He asked confused, glancing at the others for help, until the boy moved suddenly. He grabbed Shiro’s face and kissed him, desperate and maybe a little wet- oh he was crying.

Lance leaned back still too much of a wreck to even feel embarrassed. He pulled away clapping Shiro on the shoulder.

“Get some food in you,” Lance stood back letting the others crowd in and go as if nothing happened. Only Lotor looked confused.

 

Which was mortifying when Lotor did it to Keith after a rough battle and thought it was another custom and when it was brought up, Lance covered his face in mortification. 

Shiro patted his shoulder “It’s not a bad thing is it.” Lance leaned into the touch “It’s not a bad thing, it’s just embarrassing.”

Shiro tilted his face upwards and Lance blinked “Um, Shiro?” 

Shiro kissed him on the cheek a smile on his face, and Lance flushed “W-what was that for?”

Shiro smirked “It was a kiss for good luck.”

  
  



End file.
